


Within

by tigerlilly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-21
Updated: 2004-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlilly/pseuds/tigerlilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the LiveJournal 20themes challenge - Ron/Draco - Fire</p>
    </blockquote>





	Within

**Author's Note:**

> written for the LiveJournal 20themes challenge - Ron/Draco - Fire

This fire glinting deep in your eyes  
is all I will ever despise.  
'Cause when I catch a glimpse of that burning within,  
for you – I would commit every sin.  
And it's breaking my heart when I see  
that you're looking at him – and not at me.

All I can do to hide my emotions is sneer,  
as if that could ever bring you near.  
It's your happiness with him I can't stand,  
keeps me waiting for a fight and your reaching hand.  
But my dreams will never come true  
if I'm not learning to bare my soul to you.

One day it happens – I see you alone.  
I wonder what he's done to make you moan.  
When you notice me my heart stands still,  
one step and I can sense the thrill.  
I can neither move nor speak,  
feeling like wax – incredibly weak.

It was not easy to gain your trust,  
to restrain myself from giving in to the lust.  
But every second was worth the wait  
'cause it was the only way to make you my mate.  
And finally there's skin on skin,  
that's the moment I can feel the fire within.


End file.
